tibiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Beginning Quest/Spoiler
__TOC__ Zaczynamy na wybrzeżu przy statku. Grafika:Rookgaard_beginners.jpg Na początek udaj się w prawo aż do schodów. Wejdz po nich. Spotkasz tam swojego pierwszego NPC, Santiago. Misja 1 - The Cockroach Plague Pamiętaj, że możesz ominąć te misje. Wystarczy tylko napisać "Hi -> Skip Tutorial -> Yes" oczywiście do NPC Santiago. Grafika:tut1.gif Zagadujemy do niego: *''Gracz'': Hi *''Santiago: Hello ''Gracz, nice to see you on Rookgaard! I saw you walking by and wondered if you could help me. Could you? Please, say yes! *''Gracz'': yes *''Santiago: Ah, thank you so much. To keep talking to me, either use the dark blue keywords or answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Listen, I have a little cockroach problem, but I think you need some proper equipment first, right? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: Great, please go to my house, just a few steps south of here. Upstairs in my room, you'll find a chest. You can keep what you find inside of it! Come back after you got it and greet me to talk to me again. Alright? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: Alright! Do you see the flashing button called 'Quests'? That's your quest log. There you can check the status of quests, like this one. Bye for now! *''Gracz: bye Wchodzimy do pokoju Santiago schodami. Grafika:tut1a.JPG W skrzynce znajdziemy worek a w nim płaszcz. Znowu idziemy do Santiago i rozmawiamy z nim: *''Gracz'': Hi *''Santiago: Welcome back, ''Gracz. Ahh, you found my chest. Let me take a look at you. You put on that coat, yes? *''Gracz'': yes *''Santiago: Ah, no need to say anything, I can see it suits you perfectly. Now we're getting to the fun part, let's get you armed! Are you ready for some action? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: Great! You see, I have a huge cockroach plague in my cellar. I need someone to go down there and help me fight them. You are that courageous person, right? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: I knew I could count on you. Here, take this good and sturdy weapon in your hand. Then go back to my house and down the ladder. Good luck, and bye for now! *''Gracz: bye Dostaniemy od niego naszą pierwszą broń - Club. Santiago wysłał nas do swojej piwnicy abyśmy "posprzątali" karaluchy które się tam zalęgły. Schodzimy drabiną dwa razy w dół i z podświetlonej skrzynki zabieramy pochodnie. Idziemy dalej na południe i wchodzimy w kratkę. Grafika:tut2a.JPG Mamy skolekcjonować co najmniej trzy odnóża karalucha jako znak, że pomogliśmy Santiago. Gdy już wylootowaliśmy trzy Cockroach Legi (a pójdzie nam to łatwo, ponieważ wypada ono z każdego karalucha) udajemy się do Santiago. Grafika:tut2.gif Rozmawiamy z nim: *''Gracz'': Hi *''Santiago: Good job! For that, I'll grant you 100 experience points! Oh - what was that? I think you advanced a level, right? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: That's just great! Now you have more health points, can carry more stuff and walk faster. Talking about health, did you get hurt by these cockroaches? *''Gracz: no *''Santiago: I thought so, you look healthy as ever! Well, there are much more dangerous monsters than cockroaches out there, though. Take a look at your status bar to the right. You have 155 Health right now. I'll show you something, okay? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: This is an important lesson from me - an experienced veteran fighter. Take this! Look at your status bar again. As you can see, you've lost health. Now I'll tell you how to heal that, okay? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: Here, take this fish which I've caught myself. Find it in your inventory, then 'Use' it to eat it. This will slowly refill your health. Easy, right? *''Gracz: yes *''Santiago: I knew you'd get it right away. You can loot food from many creatures, such as deer and rabbits. You can find them in the forest nearby. By the way... have you seen Zirella? *''Gracz: no *''Santiago: Well, she was looking for someone to help her. Maybe you could go and see her. She lives just to the east and down the mountain. So, thank you again and bye for now! *''Gracz: bye *''Santiago: Take care, ''Gracz! Santiago odbierze nam nogi karaluchów, ale zostaniemy awansowani na 2 poziom i dostaniemy rybę. Po krótkiej lekcji Santiago odsyła nas od do następnej NPC - Zirelli. Idziemy na wschód, aż dojdziemy do małej chatki. Grafika:tut3.gif Misja 2 - Collecting Wood Rozmawiamy z Zirellą: *''Gracz'': Hi *''Zirella: Oh, heaven must have sent you! Could you please help me with a quest? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: By the way, 'quest' is a keyword that many NPCs react to, especially those which have tasks for you. So darling, about that quest... are you listening? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm an old woman and I desperately need firewood for my oven. Could you please help me? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: You're such a treasure. In the forest south of here, there are dead trees without any leaves. The first thing you have to do is search for one, okay? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: Splendid, once you've found one, 'Use' it to break a branch from it. Did you understand that so far? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: Good... so after you broke a branch, please push it here and select 'use with'. That will turn your mouse cursor into crosshairs. Then left-click on my cart. Alright? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: To push the branch, drag and drop it on the grass by holding the left mousebutton and moving the cursor to where you want to throw the branch. Just push it near my cart before you 'Use' it, alright? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: Thank you darling! My cart is right beside me. Two branches should be enough. I'll see you soon, good bye for now! *''Gracz: bye *''Zirella: Good bye , may Uman bless you! Prosi nas, abyśmy pomogli jej w zbieraniu drewna na opał. Idziemy na południe i używamy drzewa bez liści. Pojawi się pod nami gałąź. Dorzucamy ją niedaleko jej wózka i używamy gałęzi na wózku. Grafika:tut4.gif Wracamy do lasu, ponownie używamy drzewa, dorzucamy gałąź do wózka i wracamy do Zirelli: *''Gracz: Hi *''Zirella: Right, thank you sweetheart! This will be enough to heat my oven. Oh, and you are probably waiting for your reward, yes? *''Gracz: yes *''Zirella: Well, you deserve it! You really have earned some experience! Also, you may enter my little house now and take what's in that chest beside my bed. Good bye for now! *''Gracz: bye *''Zirella: Good bye , may Uman bless you! W zamian za pomoc dostajemy 50 punktów doświadczenia. Wchodzimy do chatki Zirelli. Bierzemy ze skrzynki łopatę i idziemy na wschód. Odkopujemy dziurę łopatą. Grafika:tut5.JPG Wchodzimy w dziure i otwieramy skrzynkę, w której znajdujemy linę. Wyciągamy się liną w górę i idziemy dalej na wschód. Następnym NPC którego spotkamy jest Carlos. Misja 3 - A Hungry Tailor Rozmawiamy z nim: *''Gracz: Hi *''Carlos: Be greeted, Pomocnik Santiago! As a tailor and merchant I have to say - we need to do something about your outfit, shall we? *''Gracz: yes *''Carlos: Very well. Just choose an outfit and a colour combination that suits you. You can open this dialog anytime by right-clicking on yourself and choosing 'Set Outfit'. Just try it and then talk to me again! Po ustawieniu sobie outfitu zagadujemy znowu: *''Gracz: Hi *''Carlos: Welcome back! You know, after providing my little outfit service, I like to ask a little favour of you. Can you help me? *''Gracz: yes *''Carlos: You see, I'm quite hungry from standing here all day. Could you maybe get me some food? *''Gracz: yes *''Carlos: Thank you! I would do it myself, but I don't have a weapon. Just kill a few rabbits or deer, loot food from them and bring me one piece of meat or ham, will you? *''Gracz: yes *''Carlos: Splendid. I'll be awaiting your return eagerly. Don't forget that you can click on the 'Chase Opponent' button to run after those fast creatures. Good bye for now! Carlos jest głodny i prosi nas, byśmy przynieśli mu kawałek mięsa lub szynki za który nam zapłaci. Niedaleko biega pełno królików i jeleni, z których zdobywamy jedzenie. Po zebraniu jednej sztuki mięsa lub szynki zagadujemy do Carlosa: *''Gracz: Hi *''Carlos: Welcome back, ''Gracz. Did you have a successful hunt and carry a piece of meat or ham with you? *''Gracz'': yes *''Carlos: You see, I'm quite hungry from standing here all day. Could you maybe get me some food? *''Gracz: yes *''Carlos: What's that delicious smell? That must be a piece of meat! Please hurry, simply ask me for a trade and I'll give you two gold pieces for it! *''Gracz: trade *''Carlos: Very nice! Food for me! Sell it to me, fast! Once you sold your food to me, just say 'ready' to let me know you are done. Teraz musimy sprzedać Carlosowi mięso lub szynkę. #Najpierw klikamy 'Sell'. #Potem wybieramy co chcemy sprzedać, ham (szynkę) lub meat (mięso). #Na koniec klikamy 'OK'. Grafika:tut6.PNG Zagadujemy do Carlosa: *''Gracz: I have the Food *''Carlos: Well, that's how trading with NPCs like me works. I think you are ready now to cross the bridge to Rookgaard, just follow the path to the northwest. Good luck, ''Gracz! .... *''Carlos: And by the way: if you thought all of this was boring and you'd rather skip the tutorial with your next character, just say 'skip tutorial' to Santiago. ... *Carlos'': Then you'll miss out on those nice items and experience though. Hehehe! It's your choice. Well, take care for now! Po tych krótkich misjach jesteśmy gotowi aby przekroczyć most dla początkujących, który znajduje się na północ od Carlosa. Grafika:tut7.JPG